Training Done Right
by Miss.Marked
Summary: She had been there for two weeks and she was finally starting to get used to things when he showed up. Him, the animal that sent her to her breaking point be merely being around. How were they to work together in public, when they could barely handle training together in private without ending up at each other's throat or worse in each other's bed?
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying a new story, I hope you like it. Please review or message me if you have any other requests for stories.

I own nothing and never will.

She had been there for two weeks and she was finally starting to get used to things when he showed up. Him, the animal that sent her to her breaking point be merely being around. How were they to work together in public, when they could barely handle training together in private without ending up at each other's throat or worse in each other's bed?

Two weeks had passed since the X-Men had come and saved her from the life she had before, if you could call being tortured and experimented on a life. She was thankful that they had found her when they did but it didn't stop the damage that was already done.

**FLASHBACK**

She didn't know how long she had been there but she knew that she wanted it to stop. Having been sold to the secret military at the age of twelve when her mutant powers started to show she knew it had been years. Her powers gave her fast healing with heightened senses as well but the one thing they wanted her for was the poison that came from her nails.

They tried to preserve it and manufacture it but they had yet to make it right. During experiment after experiment they had yet to find the answer, and all they had to show for it were the unmarked graves behind the building.

It was during an experiment that the X-Men had broken in and saved her. They found her shackled to a chair in a hospital gown covered in needles; that was the first time she smiled in years. Her now eighteen year old body seemed healthy and fine but her mind was still caught in the middle of the war for safety. They took her in and accepted her in the school surprised to see how bright she really was; and yet she still refused to speak, not even to Professor X.

**REALITY **

Kagome shook her head and continued to her first class still amazed with how things had changed for her. She smiled and waved to her friends Bobby and Rogue as she walked past. She wanted to speak to them but she just couldn't make anything come out, it didn't seem like the right time. Walking in the room she sits down and prepares her papers for the class. Hearing the sound of wheels she looks up and smiles at Professor Xavier as he takes his place at the board and begins the class.

The class was about over when the office door opens and a man steps in, Professor Xavier stops his lesson as all but one student turn to look at the newcomer. Kagome was deep in note taking when she caught the rich scent of cigars and forest, immediately she froze losing herself in the smell. The silence finally caught her attention as she realized that all of the other students had left and Professor Xavier was looking at her with a slight smile.

"Class has been dismissed Kagome you are free to go back to your room until lunch." He repeated for her.

Nodding she picked up her items and started to walk out the door when she noticed the newcomer. Looking up and him she froze letting her eyes trail over his features as he did the same to her. Tilting her head she stepped closer to him breathing in the scent that was this man she brought her hand up to his cheek. He seemed to freeze trying to figure out what to do as she let her hand slide across his face. Without thinking he leant into her touch as their eyes met and she smiled.

After all these years of not speaking she finally had the need to speak to this man, tell him everything and more. The silence in the room seemed to stretch on forever as they stood there neither moving except in the need to breath.

"Hi." Was all she could say and yet it felt completely appropriate and normal for her to be speaking this way to him.

"Hi." He slowly bought his hand up to cup her's against his face as he turned to softly nuzzle against her palm.

The silence passed on a little longer only to be broken by the door opening again and "What's going on in here Professor?" then it was broken both quickly dropping their hands and stepping further apart.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Scott's voice getting angry this time, "She's a student."

"Look Bub, I don't even know who she is she just came up to me and started touching me alright, it's not my fault your kids don't know what a real man looks like till I walk through the door okay."

"No. Not okay you burst in every once in a god knows when and try to take over the place and change the rules and"

"Again it's not my fault you don't run the shit here and you aren't in charge anyway."

Professor Xavier was about to break up the arguing and get some control as he was beat to the punch.

"Enough. You" pointing at Scott, "I may be a student but I am still an adult and would like to be treated as such. And you" finger pointed directly at Logan's chest, "you are not God's gift to woman no matter how much you wish you were and if you had waited I would have introduced myself to you. Now enough with the arguing you're giving me a headache."

Silence.

"You spoke." Scott looked at her bewildered.

Kagome just smiles and tilts her head, "Yea, I guess I did."

Logan looks between the two confused, "What where you mute or something?"

"No she was never mute Logan she just didn't speak. You were the first person she spoke to since she has been here. Do you know why that is Kagome?"

"No Professor, I don't. It just never felt like the right time and then I saw him and, I don't know, something just felt right."

"Did you feel it as well Logan?"

"Feel what wheels? I didn't feel anything."

"The moment of right, when she touched your cheek." seeing the shake of Logan's head he continued, "It could be some form of bond produced by the similarities of your mutations, let's go down to the lab and see what Hank can make of this."

Scott follows the others still bewildered, "Do you think there could be some form of bond between them, Charles?"

"I think their mutations could most likely have something to do with it. They are both very instinct oriented so some of the things they do is just a natural reaction, like their reaching out to touch each other, neither one thought before they acted. It was just a reaction that their instincts gave them."

Both Kagome and Logan looked at each other as the elevator door opened and the group made their way to the medical lab. Walking in the lab all eyes fall on the big blue beast man behind the computer.

"Both of you please take a seat side-by-side on table one please." getting off the stool, "How can I assist you, Charles?"

"Can you find out if their mutations can create a bond between the two of them?"

"That is an interesting request let me take some blood samples and see if I can find their side-by-side comparisons. It should only take a few minutes."

Hank gets his items set up and gets his needles prepared. Stepping up to Logan he disinfects the area on the inside of his elbow and slides the needle in without so much as a flinch from either. He steps in front of Kagome and goes to wipe the area.

"Stop. I can't do this." Hank looks at her in surprise.

Logan snorts and shifts next to her, "It's not that bad kid, just let the fur ball stick you then it's done."

Looking at Hank then back to Logan, Kagome just shakes her head, fear evident on her face, "No, it's too much I can't."

Looking over to Xavier Logan gets no offer of help, "It's doesn't hurt just relax and let him do it."

Hank goes to move towards her and Kagome jumps away, "Please no." she all but begs

Without thinking Logan reaches out and puts his hand over hers intertwining his fingers in hers. Kagome visibly relaxes as her eyes go to search Logan's.

"Nothing bad will happen I promise. You're safe and protected, I'm here."

The entire room watched surprised as Logan talks the girl down and Hank slides the needle in her arm. She flinches but no other movement was made as Hank starts working the blood samples. They both sit silently watching each other and holding hands, like it was the most natural thing in the world for them.

Ten minutes later Hank gasps as he looks under the microscope, "Charles can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes, of course." Charles, Hank, and Scott all walk out of the room and into a separate office.

"Do you think he found something bad?"

"No, I'm sure whatever the fur ball found wasn't anything bad kid. You seem fine and healthy so there's nothing to worry about."

"Why do you call me kid?"

"Your age mostly, I may not remember my true age but I'm a lot older than everyone else that much I know."

"You don't remember your past?"

"No, I have been hunting for clues but so far I just keep coming up empty."

Looking down at their joined hands, "I wish I couldn't remember my past."

"Don't say that kid, your past makes you who you are now, it makes you stronger."

"I don't feel very strong."

Logan lifts her chin to look her in the eyes, "I'll help you get stronger and until then I will protect you. Okay kid, we'll make it a deal."

Kagome smiles up at him, "You got yourself a deal old man."

Neither noticing their bodies moving closer to one another until their lips finally meet. It was a sharp pull away from both as they get wide-eyed and look at each other, before slowly moving in for another kiss. The kiss started as slow and simple as they seemed to test each other out, but it quickly became hotter and more demanding as the battle for dominance started. Logan slides his hand to the back of her neck to angle Kagome's lips better for him causing her to moan and allow him full access into her mouth. The kiss went on for a few more minutes until the main door opened and a shocked figure froze on the spot.

"Logan?"

You know what to do and I hope you enjoy the story.

Don't worry Not All Love Comes Bottled in a Potion will still be updated aswell.

TTYL:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and supporting me. As always I own nothing :(

Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

**Last time**

Neither noticing their bodies moving closer to one another until their lips finally meet. It was a sharp pull away from both as they get wide-eyed and look at each other, before slowly moving in for another kiss. The kiss started as slow and simple as they seemed to test each other out, but it quickly became hotter and more demanding as the battle for dominance started. Logan slides his hand to the back of her neck to angle Kagome's lips better for him, causing her to moan and allow him full access into her mouth. The kiss went on for a few more minutes until the main door opened and a shocked figure froze on the spot.

"Logan?"

**This time**

Both pull apart as the voice cuts through the room turning they stare at the redhead in the door way.

"Jean" "Professor Gray"

"What are you doing? What's going on in hear?" her eyes going between the man she thought loved her and the girl they saved just a few weeks ago, not believing what she had just seen them doing.

They just stare blankly at one another as Professor Xavier and the others come out of the back room.

"Jean, nice of you to join us, please come in and relax Hank is about to share something with us."

She came in and stood next to Scott giving him a kiss on the cheek as she does, her eyes never leaving the two on the table. Professor Xavier just looks between the groups and shakes his head, already knowing exactly what's going on.

Hank clears his throat to get everyone's attention before he speaks, "Upon taking samples from both Kagome and Logan it seems their mutations are very similar on many aspects. Internally their mutations are the same." Holding up a hand to stop Logan from speaking out, "however externally the mutations change; while Logan has his adamantium blades between his fingers, Kagome has a very powerful acid like toxin that comes out of her nails. The compounds in her toxin are so complex they can dissolve through almost everything."

Professor Xavier speaks up "And what can't they dissolve through?"

"The only compound I have found that they cannot dissolve through is adamantium, thus the only one able to take one out in the heart of battle is the other. They are each other's strengths and weaknesses. And as much as I hate to say this I believe that whoever we saved Kagome from was trying to find a way to use her to get to Logan."

Jumping up from the table, "What do you mean use her to get to me? How could that possibly work?"

"We don't know how Logan, when we saved Kagome we were unable to retrieve the data that was held in their computer systems."

"Well can we go in and get it now?"

"We tried that two days after we brought her back, they wiped their systems clean, we had hopes that when Kagome started speaking again that she would be able to tell us." Xavier looks at Kagome as he speaks, "So is there anything you remember?"

Slowly Kagome looks up, "No, I remember the torture and the experiments but I don't remember anything else."

Logan gets down in her face with a growl, "There has to be something, anything…"

"Enough Logan."

"You have to know doctor, a room, a word, a name…"

SLAP!

The whole room goes silent as waiting for the next reaction.

Logan lets out an angry breath and grabs her throat pulling her up to his face. Kagome brings her hand over his and the sound of her toxin eating his skin flows through the room. The other professors go to move and separate the two, unsure of what else to do as Xavier gives them the command to stop and wait watching the two animalistic mutants carefully.

Logan jerks his hand throwing her into a piece of machinery. As she starts to get up he grabs her again, the fight effect fully starting the fight. Her hands block his and she shoves him back halfway across the room. He jumps back at her blades out and the dodges his hands and moves to the other end of the room. Growling she pulls her hand back and hits his full force, as he uses his other hand to grab her again. He slams her down under him with a grunt and tries to pin her hands up. Using her hips and smaller size Kagome flips them and captures his throat. With her straddling his hips and her hand wrapped around he's neck, she growls at his efforts to keep fighting.

She tightens her grip and puts more toxins in it, "Submit!" After a few more minutes struggling Logan finally stops fighting and turns his face showing throat. Kagome leans down and nuzzles against his cheek with a soft purring sound coming from her and releases her grip. Slowly his hands come up and rest on her hips while she brings her's to his chest. Still nuzzling his neck and cheek she starts moving on instinct and brings her body closer to his, trying to get his acceptance in her as an equal. He brings his face to her neck and does the same, running his nose from her shoulder to behind her ear he lets out an approving growl. Leaning up Kagome looks down at him and smiles. Both bloody and raged wearing clothing missing strips of fabric, they could see the tears in each other's flesh slowly piece back together their mutations taking over and healing them.

"Thank you." Kagome leans down and nuzzles his neck again earning another growl, "I don't remember anything else, I have no other information for you, and for that I am sorry." leaning up again she slowly slides off of his lap and stands. Reaching a hand down to the older mutant she pulls him to stand next to her. The others in the room still stand uneasy of what to do should a fight start again as the two turn to face them.

"Do you both feel better now?" Xavier just looks them both over with a smile. They both just nod their heads unsure of what else to say, "Good, now go shower and change. We will meet in my office with everyone else after dinner to discuss this further." they both nod again and head out to go to their rooms.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Unexpected! Hank they could have killed each other and we didn't do anything to stop it. I don't know what your plans are Professor but we can't let them work together, I don't think we should even let them be around each other without someone watching them."

"Jeans right, how do we know they won't start fighting again, they could end up hurting each other or worse one of the students."

"Have faith both of you, they just needed to set up boundaries with one another to know how far they can go without being stopped its basic for their mutations. Now let's all go relax a bit and get ready for dinner."

You know what to do. R&R and don't forget my poll.

Thanks for reading.

TTYL :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, tell me what you think and what else you want to see.

Thanks for reading :) I own nothing. :(

Enjoy!

Logan and Kagome step into the elevator and press the button for the floor their rooms were on and wait as the doors close and it slowly starts to raise.

"I'm sorry."

"I know; your anger clouded your mind you weren't thinking straight. But I really don't know why they kept me or why they experimented on me." her voice turns sad and again without thinking he wraps his arms around her and runs his hand through her hair.

As the doors open they pull apart and walk in the direction of their rooms. Kagome stops at her door and couldn't stop the smile as Logan stops at the door on her right.

He lifts an eyebrow and looks at her with a wink, "If you need me you know where I am."

With that they both go about showering and getting ready for dinner. Two hours later everyone is gathered around the table as dinner is being served.

"It's good to have you back Logan." Rogue smiles from her seat next to Bobby as he nods in agreement.

Kitty just watches him from Rogues other side like he was a new toy. Kagome looks around quietly as she would do another meal from Logan's side as everyone starts loading their plates with food. Helping himself with food Logan notices Kagome hasn't grabbed anything yet so without thinking he puts food on her plate as well, not noticing the looks from the others at the table as he continues on and starts to eat. Kagome smiles as she watches the interaction between Logan and the other students as he answers their endless questions about where he was last and how long he will be staying. It continues like this until halfway through the meal when Logan noticed Kagome hadn't touched her food yet.

Looking at her he growls to get her attention, "Eat."

Kagome looks down at her plate and picks up her fork without a fight and stars to eat the food he put on her plate.

Logan nods approvingly and goes back to his own plate, continuing the conversation he was taking part in. Finally the questions stopped coming his way as the kids start telling him about school, the cool new training they get to do, and the latest missions they've been on.

"Kagome, do you like school here?" he asked as the conversation starts to die down, she just nods her head yes, "What's your favorite class?" Logan starts to pry trying to get her to speak.

"Science with Professor Storm." the sentence seemed to echo as the whole room goes.

Logan smirks, "And what is your least favorite class?"

"Math with Professor Jean, I just don't get it."

He chuckles, "I don't get it either." she just smiles and goes back to her food.

Finally the meal was over and everyone was in Professor Xavier's office.

Sitting down facing the others Kagome fidgets in her chair and looks over to where Logan is standing to see him nod his support.

"Now, as you all know we found Kagome two weeks ago in a lab of some sort being tested and experimented on. Up until today she hadn't spoken a word to anyone so we gave her time to settle and be like the other students; today she started speaking but when asked about what she remembers about why she was there she draws a blank. Upon discussion and some blood samples, we believe that she was being held by the same men that made Logan as he is today."

"So you think that she's tied with Logan somehow?" Storm asks from her seat.

"Yes exactly, their mutations are too similar for someone to pick them randomly. We think that whoever was working on her was trying to find a way to use her to get to him. From what we've seen they are the most evenly matched in a fight that I have ever seen based on mutations alone. If these people were somehow still after Logan they would definitely be using Kagome to get him."

Everyone in the room turns as they hear growling coming from Logan, Kagome just smiles and reaches to touch his arm. The night goes on as the questions keep adding up; by ten o'clock they finally stopped the discussion and everyone left with more questions than answers. Nothing had been changed except that Kagome will get extra classes with Logan for training to help the X-Men.

Kagome and Logan slowly make their way up the stairs thinking about everything that had been discussed. Kagome stops outside her door and looks up as Logan stands next to her. Without thinking Logan leans down and brushes his lips over hers, after breaking the kiss he leans back and mumbles a "Goodnight" as he walks to his room.

Once in their separate bedrooms they both go about getting ready for bed still thinking about the other.

**KAGOME'S DREAM**

Cries of pain could be heard throughout the lab as the small girl lay tied to the middle of a lab table. Twisting and pulling as big men surround her and start jabbing needles into her skin. They use the needles to insert a dark green liquid into her body, silently hoping that she won't be able to force it out again. Repeating the process over and over again until her body slowly starts to grow numb, her struggles stop and she falls into a deep slumber.

Jerking up Kagome looks around her still new bedroom trying to remember where she was. She slowly gets up from the bed and looks herself over in the mirror. Dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a thin tank top she looks for any new scars, finding none she looks around the room one more before making up her mind. Silently as she can she opens her door and walks down to Logan's, knocking softly first she gets no reply. Pushing the door open she slides through and stands there shocked in what she sees.

Logan lay asleep in the middle of his bed with the blankets pooled down around his hips, his chest and arms open for her to freely view with just the edge of his sleep pants sticking out from under the sheet. Stepping forward Kagome comes to the edge of the bed and kneels down taking in the dark angel as he sleeps. Without thinking Kagome reaches her hand out to brush his hair from his face, the next thing she knows she's being pinned down into the bed with Logan above her and his hand around her throat. They both let out growls as Logan looks down at her, after a quick pause he releases her neck.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping , what are you doing in here?" he doesn't move to get off her as he runs his eyes over her and takes in what she's wearing.

"I…" she looks away from him, "I had a bad dream."

He turns her head to face him again, "It's okay to be scared every now and then, just know that I'm here kid."

She slides her hand up the back of his neck and pulls him down to her, letting her lips trail over his, "I'm no kid Logan."

**LEMON STARTS**

Kissing her with more force he smirks, "Trust me that's the one thing I do know." With that he leans down and kisses her more, slowly sliding his hands up her shirt to tweak her nipples. Kagome grips his shoulders as he slides his kisses down her neck and her shirt over her head. She giggles when his anger gets the best of him and he just rips her shirt off.

"Getting impatient Logan?" he grabs her nipple with his teeth and tugs, smirking at her gasp.

"It's not anything I can't handle, but if it gets too bad you may just have to stay naked." He pulls and rips the sides of her shorts to prove his point. Sliding down to between her legs he slowly slides his tongue along the center of her panties, turning Kagome into a mewling frenzy under him. He slowly slides her panties down her legs and makes eye contact with the Goddess in the bed with him before driving his tongue between her slick folds.

Kagome knots one hand in the sheets and the other in Logan's hair as he brings her closer to her climax. She bites back the moans he's causing as Logan slides a finger in and moves it in time with his tongue. He adds another finger and thrust faster as he feels her about to cum.

Then he stops Kagome growls under him and he just smirks as he climbs back up to the top of the bed.

"I want to be inside ya the first time you scream my name." with that said he claims her mouth and thrust himself in her tight core, causing them both to moan into each other. Logan starts thrusting slow and deep causing Kagome to just hold on to his shoulders and meet him thrust for thrust. Slowly he picks up speed until she can't keep up taking them both up to ecstasy. Without warning he pulls out and flips Kagome so her back was to his chest and dives back in again. He kisses and nips a hot trail up and down her neck before he claims her mouth again. Faster and harder he thrust until they are both nothing but instincts acting on their own. Growls and moans coming from them both as Logan pushes in his last few thrust causing Kagome's world to tear apart and for her to call out his name, two thrusts later Logan follows suit.

They fall in a mess of tangled limbs sweating and breathing heavy as they just look in each other's eyes. Kagome is the first to break eye contact as she slides closer into his chest and Logan wraps his arms around her waist. Both drifting off into the world of sleep with their last thoughts being, "I will never leave this person; I'll never leave my mate."

You know what to do and don't forget my poll!

TTYL :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Finally posted another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

They fall in a mess of tangled limbs sweating and breathing heavy as they just look in each other's eyes. Kagome is the first to break eye contact as she slides closer into his chest and Logan wraps his arms around her waist. Both drifting off into the world of sleep with their last thoughts being, "I will never leave this person; I'll never leave my mate."

Kagome woke up feeling safe and warm for the first time in years, smiling she snuggles closer to the source of the feeling. Hearing a deep chuckle she turns to lay face-to-face with Logan, he smiles at her and leans down to kiss her softly. All Kagome could do was moan as he starts trailing kisses down her neck giving little nips here and there.

A knock was heard at the door before it opened showing the couple a very wide-eyed Bobby and Peter. Kagome let out an "eeep" and ducks under Logan and the sheets as both the boys continue to stare in shock.

"Did you two come here for a specific reason or just to destroy my good day?" Logan growls out keeping eye contact with the boys while blocking Kagome from their view.

"Um, we, um… Professor Storm asked us to get you for training exercises." Bobby stumbles over his words before finally getting the words out.

Growling again Logan glares at them, "Fine. Give us a minute." with that he turns his attention from the leaving boys to Kagome. "Damn," he smirks down at her, "I was just gettin started."

He trails his nose up her neck across her cheek and nuzzles into her hair as she relaxes against him. After a few minutes he moves, "Come on. Let's go before Storm sends anybody else up here." She just nods and they both move to get up. Kagome starts walking to the door before Logan stops her, "And where do you think you're goin?"

"To my room to shower and change, I don't have clothes here Logan."

"No you stay, go get in the shower and I'll get you some clothes."

Now it was Kagome's turn to growl, "Its next door I won't be going very far, and there's no one in the hall to see me. I'll be quick."

He just moves to where he is between her and the door, "Go. Get. In. The. Shower. I'm not budging on this Kagome, get in the shower and I will get your clothes."

"No." Logan steps forward and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder and starts walking to the bathroom. Ignoring her cries of "Put me down," and her hits along his back, he starts the water in the shower and lowers her under the stream; giving her no other option. "I hope you know that I hate you so much right now."

"Good, next time you'll just do as I say." he just smirks down at her, "I'll be right back." With that he just walks out closing the door behind him.

Seeing as how she has no other choice Kagome just leans further into the water and starts the process of washing her hair. Coming back in the bathroom a few minutes later Logan is stunned by the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Kagome has her eyes closed with her head leaned back in the stream of water, droplets leaving little trails down her body as she just sighs in pleasure. Groaning he steps into the shower with her as he carefully brings his hands through her hair to get all the suds out. Kagome opens her eyes and smiles as Logan takes over the job of washing her hair, gathering soap in her hands she begins cleaning his chest and arms. Logan smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead while gathering the bottle of soap to clean her as well. After they both deemed the other clean they climb out and start getting ready for the day.

Both start drying off and getting dressed before the silence is broken, "Logan, what are these?" holding up a pair of red lace panties.

"Your underwear, shouldn't you know what they are?"

"Yes, but I should also know that this pair was not in my underwear drawer but under all my jeans. Which leads me to ask how you found them?"

"I didn't like any in the first drawer. Why weren't those in the other drawer?"

"Because I didn't buy them, Rouge got them for me when I first went shopping; it was her way to try to get me to speak."

"Remind me to thank her when I see her then."

Kagome threw her towel at him, "Oh shut up old man."

He caught the towel without much effort, "You weren't calling me that last night."

"And you weren't calling me kid last night so I guess we're even." he just chuckles and opens up the door for her.

Kagome walks out first and they head down to the dining room for breakfast, the room is its normal loud and crazy self when they walk in and sit down.

Kitty gasps "Oh my God! Kagome you're wearing the shirt we got you! Rouge look, it looks so cute on her."

Kagome just looks at Logan with a glare, "Kitty, relax and breath it's just a shirt."

Rogue smiles, "Yea a shirt and a sentence, Logan you should have gotten here sooner right Bobby?" Bobby spews his sip of juice all over the table and starts coughing; patting his back Rogue looks around the table at the laughing students. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm good, it just went down the wrong pipe." Logan just smirks at him.

"So now that your speaking can we ask you questions?"

Rogue smiles, "You just did Kitty."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Ye,a you can some ask questions just go easy on me okay."

"Okay so, how long were you there?"

"Years, I'm not sure how many they all seemed to blend together, but the last memory I have of my family was when I was little; five or six at most. It was my little brother's birthday; he was turning two, all I remember is the celebration and my family. I can remember their faces but not their names and I remember this big tree that was by our house, it had a little fence around it and my grandfather, or at least I think that's who it was would tell stories about it. He said it was special, sacred; it would protect the house and the family for watching over it. And we had these stairs; I can't remember how many there were but it felt like there were hundreds to get up to the house; I remember it took forever so I always wanted to be carried up."

"You lived on a shrine, probably in one of the busier cities like Tokyo or Kyoto." Logan doesn't look up as he says this, just continues to look into his cup of coffee. "But we can limit the search down to a few, only some have sacred trees. Hell I've only been to one and I went all over that damn country."

Professor Xavier looks between the two, "And what was the name of the Shrine you visited Logan?"

"Um, Higurashi I think." they all stop when they hear Kagome gasp.

Closing her eyes Kagome is bombarded with childhood memories; tears slowly start sliding down her face as she is taken from the world of the table and moved to the world of her home. A fast forward of her life starts to play out; she sees her mom, dad, brother, and grandfather; until she only had one more thing to see.

It was just after she was tucked into her bed the day after her sixth birthday. She saw two dark figures in the tree outside her window; ducking her head below the covers she pretended it was a bad dream. At the sound of the window opening she buried herself further down, then they grabbed her, one set of hands to hold her down as the other put something over her mouth. Slowly her world grew dark and she was transported to the laboratory that became her home for the fifteen years.

Feeling herself being shaken Kagome opens her eyes and comes back to the reality of the dining room. Looking at the hand shaking her she trails it up until her eyes lock with Logan's, with tears still falling she jumps into his arms and does the only thing she can think to do. Hold on to the one man who swore he would protect her and cry.

So there it is. Tell me what you think and remember my poll.

I'm working on my other stories as well so you should be getting them soon.

If you want anything in perticular just let me know and I will get it started.

Thanks.

TTYL :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I know I'm slacking on updates but I've been really busy lately and have started a few other stories but I promise to do a better job at updates.

Anyway you all know that I own nothing, so moving on.

LAST TIME

Feeling herself being shaken Kagome opens her eyes and comes back to the reality of the dining room. Looking at the hand shaking her she trails it up until her eyes lock with Logan's, with tears still falling she jumps into his arms and does the only thing she can think to do. Hold on to the one man who swore he would protect her and cry.

THIS TIME

Not really sure about what to do in the situation Logan just follows his instincts and begins to rub circles on Kagome's back. Everyone in the room is shocked having never seen Logan really let anyone touch him, let alone willingly touch them back. Not liking the awkward position that Kagome was in Logan slowly slides his hands down and seats her on his lap before going back to rubbing her back.

Whispering in her ear, "It's going to be okay Kagome, I'm here. Everything will be okay."

She relaxes her grip around him and leans up to look in his eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise, Kagome. I'm here and I won't leave you." she nods and leans down to nuzzle in his neck.

"Thank you, Logan."

"No prob kid. Now how about you eat something, you're gonna need it for later."

Nodding Kagome wipes her eyes and turns intent on getting back to her chair, when Logan's arm reaches around her waist and holds her there; neither thinking too much about it Kagome grabs the fork off her plate and starts eating.

"Okay then. Hey Kagome, me and Rogue were thinking about going shopping after classes today, do you wanna come?"

Seeing her mouth was full Logan smirks, "She'll go."

"Yay! Then we can get you more clothes that show off how cute you are. I'm so excited, where should we start first Rogue?"

"Um, I'm not sure but I need to stop by Victoria while we're there."

"Great, we can start there and work our way from under to outer."

Facing Logan with a glare Kagome mutters were only he can hear, "I really don't like you right now old man."

He just chuckles as everyone continues breakfast until it's time for classes to start.

As the bell rings Kagome and Logan both get up and start heading to her first class, walking into the science classroom Kagome goes to her seat and Logan walks up to Storm.

"How has she been since she got here?"

"Good, she's exceptionally bright which was more then we could really hope for from someone who's been in captivity for so long. Charles tested her the first few days she was here and she tested in with her age with everything but math, in fact she even surpassed her peers in psychology and mental development."

"Wow, so she's one bright kid."

"Yes she is, she seems to watch and see everything even without being able to openly communicate she'll go to someone whose upset and make them happy again. She reads into other people not only seeing the surface but seeing their deeper feeling and desires it seems to draw people to her. Even though she hadn't spoken to any of the other students she made friends and created bonds."

"She's building a pack."

"In a way, yes, she takes the people around her and gives them their place that she knows they feel comfortable. It's amazing really you should see her in a danger room session, it's almost like she was born for battle. Without saying a word she gets everyone to work together and get the job done."

"She's been in the danger room?"

"Yes, we weren't sure about putting her in it at first but Charles spoke to her and she wanted to do it. She wants to be treated the same as the other students; no more, no less. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to teach."

Logan nods and walks to the back of the class all the while watching Kagome preparing to take notes and interacting with other students.

'Logan, can you come to my office please?' Charles's voice broke through the silence in Logan's head.

'Sure Wheels, I'm on my way.' With one more look at the class Logan slips out the door and makes his way down the hall to Charles's office.

Walking in the door Logan sees Charles, Scott, Jean, and Hank already gathered.

"You called?"

"Yes, we did a little background check and there was a daughter of the Higurashi family that was taken as a child. From the information we gathered in the police report she was six when she was kidnapped, taken from her bed after her parents put her to bed that night. She was kept for the next fifteen years being experimented on by the people we saved her from. Her twenty-first birthday was last Monday, to this day her family still mourns for their loss."

"Have you told them that you found her?"

"No, not as of yet, we want to know what Kagome wants to do first. It's all up to her now; if she wants to stay here and continue her education or if she wants to leave and go back to her family in Japan, it's her choice to make."

"When are you planning on telling her?"

Knock. Knock. The room goes quite as the subject of the conversation comes in. Looking around at everyone she comes to stand next to Logan, her shoulder brushing his for comfort.

"Please leave us." Hank, Scott, and Jean all stand and leave giving the two standing one last look.

"Professor Storm said that you wanted to see me, Professor."

"Yes, please have a seat."

Looking at Logan he nods and leads her up to the chairs in front of the desk.

Kagome nervously fidgets, "If this is about Bobby and Peter this morning I'm really sorry and it won't happen again."

Logan sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "This isn't about this mornin kid."

"However, I will be needing to speak with the both of you about that, but it can wait. Kagome," he looks at her from across the desk, "we found your family."

Silence went through the room like a thick cloud, "What do you mean, you found my family?"

"They did some diggin after what they learned from breakfast and used it to find your birth family."

"They still search for you, they haven't given up in the fifteen years you've been gone."

Tears start to form in Kagome's eyes, "They still look for me?"

"Yes, they never gave up, even when everyone around them did."

Logan reaches out and wipes a tear that fell away getting her attention on him, "But what we do now is up to you…"

Confusion crosses her face, "What we do now?"

Charles answers breaking their moment, "Yes, now it's your choice; do you want to go back to your family in Japan and see how regular life is, or would you like to stay here and continue your studies among other mutants?"

Kagome turns and locks eyes with Logan, thinking about what to do.

Ohhhhhhh! Cliffy, what choice is she going to make?

You know what to do, read and review.

If you have any requests just let me know.

TTYL :)


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I own nothing

She had been there for two weeks and she was finally starting to get used to things when he showed up. Him, the animal that sent her to her breaking point be merely being around. How were they to work together in public, when they could barely handle training together in private without ending up at each other's throat or worse in each other's bed?

**Last Time**

Charles answers breaking their moment, "Yes, now it's your choice; do you want to go back to your family in Japan and see how regular life is, or would you like to stay here and continue your studies among other mutants?"

Kagome turns and locks eyes with Logan, thinking about what to do.

**This Time**

"Umm may we have a minute to discuss this and get back to you?"

"We?" Logan looks between the two.

"Yes you may. Go discuss it and get back to me when you've reached a conclusion."

Smiling Kagome stands and walks towards the door stopping when she realized Logan hadn't gotten up yet. "Are you coming Old man?"

"I'm not old kid." He states getting up and walking after her.

"Why is this a 'we' discussion?"

Turning to him, "Can we go into town to talk? I kind of want to get away."

"Yeah sure." He starts leading the way to the garage. "Where do you want ta go?"

"Anywhere but here."

He smirks as he comes to the side of a bike, "I can defiantly do that." Handing her a helmet he slides on the bike and starts the engine.

Without a second thought she slinks behind him and grips his waist as he speeds out the door, through the gate, and down the long winding road. Twenty minutes down the road Logan takes an old exit on a dirt road, driving for a while longer the road finally ends at a clearing with a small but deep looking lake. Stopping the engine he smiles at the excited face she makes as she climbs off and takes her helmet off.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I found this place the last time I was here, it's where I go when I want to get away and be alone."

"Oh if this is your quite place we can go somewhere else." She goes to move back to the bike.

"No this is good, you seem like you could use a place like this." Seeing her about to protest again he stops her, "Look if it makes you feel any better it can be our quite place. How does that sound?"

Kagome jumps into his arms and kisses him in excitement, chuckling he takes that as a yes. Leading her to the grass besides the water they both sit and take in their surroundings.

"So you never answered why this is a 'we' discussion."

"Do you not feel that it is?"

"I don't know, it's your choice. Do what you want."

"You."

"What?"

"You're what I want, so your opinion counts." She looks down to her hands, "At least I thought that's what you want."

Reaching forward Logan raises her chin to look in her tear filled eyes, leaning in he claims her lips in a sweet definite kiss. Both moving without thought he pulls her into his lap and slowly slides her shirt off her. As their need for each other grew their movements became more self-assured. Once they were both undressed they laid down on a bed of grass as Logan slowly trailed his hands and lips all over Kagome's exposed skin. Causing goose bumps to erupt over her, with a chuckle he kissed the bumps away.

**Lemon Beginning**

Slowly sliding himself over her he takes her mouth as his member enters her tight body. Thrusting in and out he never fully unsheathes himself always maintaining contact and a slow deep pace, he pushes them further and further. Kagome runs her hands up and down his back as she wraps her legs around his hips allowing him to thrust deeper into her core. Neither one wanting the connection to end they both lose themselves in the moment and the motion. Finally feeling the climax coming Logan breaks the kiss and just looks in her eyes. Watching each other fill with love they both go over the edge. Logan leans down biting her neck as she calls out his name. Licking the wound he rests his head on hers both eye-to-eye as they slowly come down from their high.

**Lemon End**

"Are you sure?"

Logan chuckles, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that kid?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to feel trapped or like you're stuck with me."

"Then let me be the older wiser one here and say what we both want to hear out loud. I love you Kagome."

Looking up at him Kagome starts crying, "I never thought I would hear those words, or even feel the emotions. Thank you Logan." Wrapping her arms tighter around him, "I love you too with all my heart."

Smiling he leans down and kisses her again, before another round could start Kagome breaks the kiss.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Logan leans on one side and runs his hand through her hair, "Do you want to meet your family?"

"Yes, but what if they don't like me or don't accept what I am?"

"I'm sure they'll love you and if they don't you always have me."

"Oh God, what if they don't accept you?"

Chuckling, "If they don't accept me then they'll just have to get over that. We're a two for one deal now kid."

"But what about school?"

He answers with a shrug, "We can find you a school there or you can continue school here and we can go there on holiday like the other kids."

"Do you think Professor Xavier would let us do that? I feel that I still have so much to learn."

"Yeah kid I'm sure he won't mind if you want to do it that way."

"Good. Now should we try to contact my family now or wait till holiday?"

"Well we can contact them now and visit on holiday or we can go and introduce you in person."

"When would we do that?"

"Whenever you want kid, we can get on the first plane out or we can wait till you're ready."

"Okay, thank you Logan, for talking me through this."

Kissing her forehead, "It's no problem kid, I'm here for you and I always will be."

Leaning up and kissing him Kagome just smiles, "I love you."

You know what to do... read and review!

Send me requests if you have any.

I look forward to hearing from you all!

TTYL :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yay new chapter!

I'm still working on the others but I will post them as soon as they are done.

Enjoy!

**/**

**Last Time**

"Okay, thank you Logan, for talking me through this."

Kissing her forehead, "It's no problem kid, I'm here for you and I always will be."

Leaning up and kissing him Kagome just smiles, "I love you."

/

**This Time**

Riding back to the mansion they both feel more relaxed as Kagome plays with Logan's hair and he keeps a hand on her thigh. Pulling up the driveway they both feel the black cloud as Scott walks out the door.

"Where did you go? You know you're not to leave the grounds during class time. And what makes you think that you can just take off with a student like that?!"

"Did wheels send you to get us? No. Then it doesn't matter." Turning to help Kagome slide off, "Go get your stuff and head to your next class." Nodding she goes to do so.

"Your third class, you missed a period," giving Logan a glare, "going out doing whatever you took her to do."

"Listen Bub, Wheels gave her a choice and she wanted to go out to talk about it. It's no big deal"

"No you listen; she can come to any of us to talk and whatever bond you seem to be forming with her needs to stop. She's a student Logan."

"She's also an adult Scott she can make her own choices." With that Logan brushes past Scott to get in the house.

In the house Kagome is collecting her items for math as Storm comes over, "Are you okay? You seem a little lost."

"I'm good, I'm just trying to gather the courage to face math class."

"You know if you need any help you can ask us, I understand that its difficult for you."

"Yes Professor, I know but I don't want to burden anyone with my problems."

"It's not a burden Kagome, it's what we're here for, and we can help with any of your problems. This is a school remember it's kind of what we do." Placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder Storm nudges her lightly as she turns her towards the classroom, "Besides you only have ten minutes left of class then you get to do a danger room session."

"Good point, I just hope the ten minutes aren't too long." With that they both smile.

After the class bell rings Kagome starts walking to the elevator to go down to the danger room.

"So where did you disappear to you lucky ducky?"

Rogue and Bobby both stop and look at Kitty, "Really, lucky ducky?"

"Yeah lucky did you not see the look Professor Jean gave her when she walked in? Kagome is supper lucky for not having to face that all class."

"She gave me a look?"

"Well yeah, she gave you like an evil death glare, it was creepy. But what do you expect you stole her man…"

"What man? I haven't said like a full paragraph to Professor Scott, why would she be angry?"

Rogue puts her hand up, stopping Kitty before she gets started, "No not Scott, she has a huge 'nothing can happen' thing for Logan."

"Yeah and now he isn't paying her any attention so she's kinda pissed."

"I'm confused, what about Scott?"

Sighing Rogue starts the full explanation, "So when Logan and I first joined Jean and Scott were already together, the first few days some tensions were put on blast because Logan would flirt with Jean. Thus causing Logan and Scott to start their anger towards each other, as Jean sits in the middle playing both sides, that way when Logan's gone she has her good boy in Scott but when he gets back she has her bad boy in Logan."

They all turn as a growl erupts from Kagome pausing before continuing to walk into the locker room, "So she's playing with them both."

"Exactly, and no one really notices it so it just keeps happening."

"Well, that won't be happening anymore, I can tell you that."

"That sounds good and all but I don't know what you could actually do to stop it, I mean they all know what's going on and it just keeps happening so I don't really know what could be done about it. You know adults totally get into more drama then we do and they say we're bad."

Growling again Kagome starts changing over into her uniform, throwing her clothes in her locker she slams it shut.

"Hey are you okay… What did you do to your neck?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"It looks like you were attacked; you should have Dr. Hank look at it."

"It'll be fine." Zipping up the suit, she turns to the others, "Are you guys ready."

Both girls look at each other before following after Kagome. In the hallway the other students were waiting for the professors to come and brief them before the training begins. After a few minutes Storm, Scott, and Logan all walking suited up and start the brief, not that Kagome could pay attention because she was too busy watching the way Logan moved in the leather body suit. All the anger she had diminished as he stepped closer to her, his eyes trailing appreciatively up and down her own skin tight suit telling her exactly what was going through his mind.

Upon being briefed Scott calls Kagome to him as the others make their way into the room.

"Yes Professor?"

"Look Kagome, I just want to tell you if you need anything you can come to me okay, for anything at all."

"Yes Professor, I understand."

"And if you ever feel uncomfortable around anyone just let me know and I'll take care of it, with anyone, okay."

"Yes Professor."

"And no one is going to force you to do anything while you're here, if anyone tries…"

"Yes Professor, I know, I understand if anything is wrong let someone know. I got it."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you knew we're here for you if you need us. Now let's go get some training in."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome walks into the danger room while pulling her hair into a high ponytail and going to stand by Bobby. Without warning the room turns into an urban battle ground, blasts and gunfire going off in every direction as three giant robots start taking aim on the group of students. Without thought Kagome turns towards Bobby and he nods, freezing the feet of the closest robot he stops it in time for Kagome to run up and decapitate the machine.

With one down and two to go Kagome starts checking the others for injuries or problems. Seeing a metal disc flying towards Rogue she runs and knocks Rogue out of the way before it could hit her. Smiling Kagome nods at Peter from across a clearing, understanding Peter takes Kitty towards one of the robots; using her power Kitty gets Peter in between the legs unharmed and Peter throws his titanium fist at the left foot; sending the robot down so he can take out the head.

The professors just watch as Kagome silently leads the team through their task at hand, unknown to them someone had entered the control room and adjusted the difficulty setting. Out of nowhere laser gunfire begins shooting out from the walls taking not only the students but the teachers by surprise.

Logan growls out, "I thought we said no lasers."

"We did." Storm begins looking around for the panel to turn the room off.

Kagome and the others take cover to replan the attack, knowing that the room will turn off when the third robot gets taken out Kagome starts giving silent orders. Peter shifts over to his harder form, so the lasers bounce off, as he and Rogue split from the group to try to come in from behind the giant robot. While Kitty and Bobby go about making themselves the targets to distract it, Kagome being the last one left starts going toward the thing, taking cover every now and then to not be seen.

Meanwhile the professors are still trying to turn the room off as they dodge the lasers and fighting shrapnel. Logan, having enough of the training, starts walking towards Peter and Kitty to end the exercise.

"Logan, don't interfere let them continue their plan."

"That may work for you Bub, but I'm done playing this game."

"It's a team building exercise. Logan!" Scott dodges another laser, "Damn it."

Storm had finally pulled open the security panel and was starting to type in the codes when the last robot fell.

Kagome had managed to get under its feet without being hit by anything, looking for the cables that control the body she finds them on the inside of its robot ankles. Without a second thought she allows the acid to fill her nails and shoves her hands into the cables, effectively taking the robot down. However while she was distracted with that she didn't see the laser coming at her until it shot threw her side. With a growl she stands back up, grabs a nearby piece of metal and throws it into where the laser came from. Shaking her head at the fact the session was over and she had been hit, she starts walking towards the rest of the group.

"Is everyone alright?" Storm asks as she begins looking everyone over.

Bobby answers seeing everyone walking towards them, "Yes, we're all fine."

"Why did the room do that Professor?" Kitty asks aloud the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Her eyes finally landing on Kagome they widen as she sees the hole in her uniform, rushing forwards "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yes Professor, I'm fine. One of the lasers got me when I was taking the last one down, it's no problem."

Walking forward Logan looks at it, "It's already healed, she's fine."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Thank you for feeling the need to repeat what I just said." She looks back to Storm, "Are we done here Professor?"

"Yes, you're all free for your lunch break; I'll see you back for your afternoon classes."

With that everyone starts walking in different directions, most with thoughts of showering and relaxing till the next class. Logan reaches out and grabs Kagome stopping her from walking into the locker room.

"Are you okay?"

Reaching out she wraps her arms around him, "I'm fine Logan, really. Just a little upset that I ripped a uniform on a training exercise."

He chuckles brushing a stray hair from her face, "If it makes you feel any better I can rip a bigger hole in it, or beyond recognition, your choice."

Lightly smacking his arm she shakes her head. "I have a question and don't be upset with me."

"Ask away and I can't be upset with you, not for long anyway, and defiantly not when you're wearing that." He brushes his nose along her neck.

"What's going on between you and Jean?"

With a sigh he locks his eyes on hers, "Nothing, until recently I had thought I wanted something with her but not anymore. The only woman I want in this world is you so you better get used to it. What brought her up?"

"Rogue and Kitty were talking about how she couldn't choose between you and Scott, they said it was really obvious with the way she looks at you but I really didn't notice. Apparently she gave me a glare last class because I'm taking your attention away from her."

Logan growls, "Just ignore her I'll take care of it." he goes to step away but Kagome grabs the back of his neck, bringing him back towards her.

"Oh no you don't. You just sit back and relax, she'll find out soon enough, and when she does I'll give her a proper warning. Until then why don't we go back to discussing what should be done with this hole in my uniform."

Without needing any other approval Logan has her pined to the wall his mouth claiming hers in a battle of tongues for who will remain dominant.

/

Longer than normal but hey I just couldn't put it down.

Tell me what you think and if you want something else.

TTYL :)


End file.
